Stories for Brother
by Carmen O'Reilly
Summary: HI! This is Carmen and Little O'Reilly here! These are a collection of stories written by me and my little brother to help him love writing! Please R&R! Reviews will help a 9 year old gain confidence and good writing tips will be greatly appreciated!


Hi guys! This is project "Stories for Brother", with me, Carmen and little O'Reilly! We hope you enjoy the works in here (which are pulled from the crazy mind of a 9 year old) and we hope you can support and help us in our quest for writing perfection!

Rules for Reviewing:

Please be nice, the kid is only 9!

No flames, please!

Good writing tips are greatly appreciated.

Please encourage little O'Reilly! He needs to love writing and get better!

CATEGORIES: Bleach and Fantastic Mr Fox

INSPIRATION: What if Mr Fox had an older brother?

Those terrible shovels were digging again. Mr Fox could feel them almost at his neck.

Suddenly, he stopped digging and trotted out of his hole. He came across the three farmers; Boggis, Bunce and Bean). They were all gathered together with their guns and encircled Mr Fox.

"I've had enough!" he announced to the farmers, "I've had _enough_!"

Boggis, Bunce and Bean laughed. It sounded like a death rattle.  
"What are you gonna do about it, Foxy?" the tall one, Bean, sneered as he scratched a filthy ear.

Perched on Mr. Fox's claw was a black swallow-tail butterfly. It fluttered its wings and took flight, high into the air, before it disappeared. The three farmers looked confused.

"What was that?" Boggis asked, looking confused.

A huge hand grabbed his shoulder. It was covered in orange fur; the strong fingers had a steel grip on him.

Boggis gulped. He turned and looked up. There, looking down at him was a huge (taller than even Bean!), human-like fox wearing a black Soul Reaper Uniform with a white Haori flapping in the wind.

"That means you have to stop what you're doing to my _little brother_ before I get angry!" Komamura-Taichou growled, amber eyes narrowed and showing his teeth.

"ARGH!" squealed Boggis, "It's a giant fox!"

"I don't believe it!" Bean gaped, dropping his gun, "I do not believe it!"

Mr Fox smiled happily.

"Hello, Sajin," he called, waving, "Long time, no see!"

Sajin waved back. Then, he looked back at the three cowering farmers.  
"Now," he barked, still looking angry, "You farmers leave my brother and his family alone, or you won't like the consequences!"

The farmers nodded quickly.

"O-of course! We wouldn't do a-anything!" they agreed, craftily crossing their fingers behind them.

Komamura nodded, and turned away, walking back down the hill.

The farmers waited until he was out of sight before pointing their guns at Mr Fox again.  
Bean smiled. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
"Any last words?" he grinned, eyes narrowing.

Mr Fox gulped. Then, he relaxed and smiled.

"Just two," he said, looking from one farmer to another.

He took a deep breath.

"BROTHER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "HELP!"

In the distance, he heard a faint shout that brought a smile to his face.

"BANKAI!"

Boggis, Bunce and Bean looked over their shoulders.

"What's Bankai?" Boggis asked, confused again. Bunce shrugged and Bean didn't answer.

"Bean?" they asked, "What's a Bankai?"

Bean didn't answer again. In fact, he had gone rather pale. He was taller than the other two and had seen something they hadn't.

"Bean?"

The tall farmer raised a knarled finger and pointed at the top of the trees. The other two looked, and promptly screamed in terror.

A huge warrior, wearing black armour stood up. It towered over the trees making them look like matchsticks. It had a _huge_ blade and it pointed the blade at the three cowering farmers.

"Ah, Kokujou Tengen Myouou!" Mr Fox smiled, looking at the warrior fondly, "I wondered when I'd see you again!"

The three farmers stared at him before Boggis, bless him for trying, levelled his gun at the warrior and fired. It was (unsurprisingly) useless. The bullet _bounced_ straight of the armour and disintegrated. (**A/N Nice word Bro!**)

Mr Fox laughed so hard he fell over. He looked at the farmers with glee.

"I'd run if I were you!" he called before jumping back down into his hole.

The three farmers did exactly that.

The End


End file.
